


The Hanging Tree

by youretheone



Series: Love Is A Losing Game [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretheone/pseuds/youretheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being rescued, Arthur's world is shattered as his home is in ruins and Merlin has been taken captive by The King, his father. While facing a rebellion that will put him in the center of a plot to turn the tables against Uther, Arthur desperately searches for a way to save the boy with the golden eyes while looking for answers about what really happened during the Magical War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead Air

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3, you guys. Not sure if I'm going to continue this one to the end or divide it into two parts like they did the movie. Beware, I have read the book so there might be spoilers for that, not just the movie.

Arthur felt sick as he watched the layer of ash settle on the floor of his old house, all he could think about was how it used to look like. Where his bed had been, where he would sit with his mother and sister when they ate breakfast, the fireplace he and sat in front of with Leon when they were too tired or too cold to go outside.

Almost nothing remained of his home district. Camelot’s firebombs had obliterated the entire are, that was, except for the Victor’s Village. Arthur didn’t know why they had spared it, maybe it was just a coincidence. Arthur didn’t really care, no one was coming back there. No one was returning, except for him. It was only for a visit, because the authorities in District 9 had been against him coming back at all. They found it unnecessary and pointless.

They didn’t understand that he just had to see it, it was so important to him that it had been one of the conditions he had set for cooperating with any of their plans.

It had been Gaius, the Head Gamemaker who had organized the rebels in Camelot who had finally told the rest of them that they should let him go, that he needed to see it and then maybe Arthur would understand that they were on the same side.

Sometimes the pain became unbearable, both the physical and emotional. Sometimes Arthur still wasn’t sure what was real and what wasn’t, he had taken quite the blow to the head during the games, and on some point he had been on so much pain medications that he had been hallucinating.

Whenever it happened, he had to use the technique the doctors had suggested when he was still in the hospital back in District 9. He had start with the simplest things that he knew was true and work towards the more complicated.

_My name is Arthur Pendragon. My home is district eight. I was in the Hunger Games. I escaped. Camelot hates me. The King is my father. Merlin was taken prisoner. Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. He’s thought to be dead. It’s probably best he’s dead…. Please don’t be dead._

Suddenly Leon’s voice was in his ear, asking if Arthur wanted him to come down. He was still by the hovercraft, ready to find Arthur and leave at the first sign of danger. He had wanted to come with Arthur, wanted to walk the ruins of their old home together to make sure he was okay, but Arthur had declined, wanting to do it on his own.

“I’m fine.” Arthur said into the device, if it was electronics or magic, he had no idea. He hadn’t asked about that part yet. “Thanks, Leon.”

He continued making his way through the house, thinking about all the horrible things that had happened that had led to him becoming the dragon, the boy on fire, the one everyone put their faith in even though Arthur had absolutely no idea what to do.

Pendragon. The Dragon. The boy on fire. It was almost ironic.

He turned around when he heard a growl, worried what might have gotten into the house after the smoke had settled. In the kitchen doorway, with her back arched and wings spread out as if ready to attack, stood Morgana’s stupid dragon.

“Aithusa.” Arthur said. She was bigger than the last time Arthur had laid eyes upon her and he felt bad for a second, as he hadn’t even thought about what had happened to her when they had burned everything down. Morgana had mentioned something about wanting to go back and get her though, knowing that she was still alive.

Arthur squat down and reached out his hand for her to examine “Come here.” He said, but the dragon only hissed at him. She was scared. Arthur couldn’t blame her.

“Want to see Morgana?” he asked then, which seemed to get the dragon’s attention and she made a weird sound that Arthur had never heard before, and then she approached him carefully. “How the hell am I going to get a dragon back with me?” he asked her, like she would be able to answer.

He heard Leon’s voice again, telling them they had to leave as soon as possible. Arthur grabbed the bag he had brought and filled it up with things for his sister, his mother and himself, things that were important to them.

_His mother._

He still hadn’t forgiven her for never telling him who his real father was. How could she have hid that from him? She had tried to explain that she never wanted him to think he was in any way connected to that monster, that it would be dangerous if he knew the truth. She had been talking to deaf ears.

“Now, Arthur.” Leon said, and Arthur rolled his eyes at his nagging. He knew that he was just looking out for him, but it didn’t make it any less irritating.

When he was back on the helicarrier, everyone stared at him as if they were waiting for him to go crazy or break down. He did neither, instead he sat down on his knees and called out for Aithusa so she would follow him.

“What on earth is that?” Someone asked, probably one of the guard’s that Arthur hadn’t bothered to learn the name of.

“She’s still alive?” Leon asked and Arthur nodded as the dragon carefully went onboard of the helicarrier, keeping close to Arthur and Leon, who she recognized.

“A dragon can survive almost everything.” Gaius said and Arthur wondered how he knew that, dragons were meant to be extinct. “Uther probably looked for her after the fire settled down.”

“She’s too smart to get caught.” Arthur said, knowing it was true. He had hated that stupid dragon, afraid it would bring nothing but trouble, but now he was relieved that she was okay. He had almost forgotten that Uther knew about her and wondered for a moment if Gaius had been right, if they had looked for her when they had burned his district to the ground.

Aithusa was still young though, she could not be ridden like the dragons in the stories he had been told as a kid, but she was still strong and could be a threat to Uther’s armies.

Aithusa made a pleased sound when Leon scratched her back, and Arthur didn’t know if he could love his best friend any more. He had known about Aithusa for almost as long as Arthur had, and at first he had been outraged and scared about what the peacekeepers would do if they found her, but he had warmed up to the thought. Leon loved Morgana too, and he had quickly seen how much the dragon had meant for her, besides, he had thought it was cool that dragons still existed, even though he had never said it out loud.

“I’m really glad you’re here.” Arthur said, ignoring how everyone else on the plane was whispering and murmuring about the dragon. Leon stood back up and patted Arthur on the back.

“Where else would I be?”

Arthur smiled at him. His district might be gone, but there was a part of home that the king hadn’t been able to destroy.

“It’s pretty bad down there, isn’t it?” Leon asked, and Arthur wished that he would have been there for Leon when he had been the one experiencing that awful grief for the first time.

“Yeah.” Arthur answered with a nod. He was glad that it didn’t take long to get back to District 9, although he really wasn’t looking forward to going back underground or following the strict instructions and schedule they had down there. Meals, exercise, training, everything was scheduled down to the minute. It almost made Arthur miss his time in the hospital, when they didn’t expect him to follow the program.

He thought of Merlin again, truth be told, his mind never travelled far from the dark-haired boy that had made it his life mission to protect him. When Arthur had first found out about the truth about his father, he had thought for a second that it finally gave an explanation to why Merlin had gone out of his way to make sure he was safe. Merlin had also seen Arthur as the dragon, the boy who would save them all.

After a week in the hospital though, when his thoughts finally gathered, he had felt sick for even thinking such thoughts. As if Merlin hadn’t proved time and time again that his feelings for Arthur was real, that to him, Arthur was so much more than just the face of a revolution.

Arthur had gotten quite a few glares, along with shocked gasps and murmurs as they walked towards Arthur’s compartment with a dragon dragging it’s feet right behind him. Aithusa wasn’t exactly small anymore, and she reached Arthur’s hips with her head, if she stretched, she was even taller. A guard tried to stop them, but Leon vouched for them and he let them pass after a lot of arguing from both Arthur and Leon.

Arthur really wasn’t in the mood.

He opened the door to the compartment and Morgana immediately leaped from her bed and ran over to him. Arthur smiled as he hugged her, breathing in the warm and familiar scent of her hair for a moment before stepping back enough to let Aithusa through the doors. She barely fit through the door.

“Aithusa!” Morgana exclaimed, and the dragon recognized her at once as it leaped towards her. “Where did you find her?”

“She was at the house.” Arthur said as he turned his attention towards his mother who stood awkwardly in the corner. “I got you a few things from home.” He said and threw the bag on one of the beds.

“Thank you.” His mother answered, and Arthur started feeling bad for her. He knew that she had only tried to protect Arthur, but he just wished she had told him about his father. “How are you?”

“It wasn’t fun.” Arthur said as he glanced once towards Morgana, who was playing with the dragon on the floor. That the four of them could even fit in the small room was a wonder. “But I’m okay.”

“Good.” She said “I’m glad, sweetheart.”

Arthur smiled at her.

“Hey.” Leon said as he popped his head through the door “They want us in command.”

Arthur nodded, but has no interest in actually going. It’s going to be another Dragon session, as they keep calling them. Telling Arthur how to act, what to say, what he needs to do and what he can’t do. The importance of his actions, and the duty that’s on his shoulders.

Arthur never asked for any of it.

He walks behind Leon, and his best friend doesn’t ask, doesn’t need to. He knows when Arthur wants to talk, and when he doesn’t. Arthur would be lost without him.

They paused by the command door, and Leon asked him as silent question with the raise of his eyebrows, and Arthur nodded once before Leon opened the door. Usually all eyes were on his the second he entered the room, but now everyone was staring at one of the screens.

_Is magic involved?_

_A_ rthur asked himself that daily after everything Merlin had told him during the games, what was real and what wasn’t? How much did the Camelot know about the districts and the sorcerers that still lingered in the shadows? That it was magic that helped power the monitors that showed the games?

Arthur wasn’t so sure himself, he just knew now that everything wasn’t what it seemed and he wondered if all of the sorcerers out there were as brave as Merlin, and if they would fight back once they got the opportunity. He also wondered if any of them was working for Camelot, but he was afraid to think about it.

He took a few step forwards, pushing himself through the crowd. It was probably the same as always; footage that Camelot had carefully chosen, propaganda, footage of war that blamed the districts fighting back. Arthur didn’t want to see any more of it, he was sick of the whole thing.

Something caught his eyes though, and Gaius gestured for him to hurry closer, so Arthur did. He could see Geoffrey on the screen, and Arthur wondered who he could be interviewing.

When the camera pulled back and showed that his guest was Merlin, Arthur’s heart stopped beating for a moment. He pushed people aside as he tried his best to catch his breath even though it seemed impossible. Before he realized he was doing it, his hand reached out and he touched the screen.

“Are you hurt?” Arthur whispered so low that he could barely hear his own voice, he searched the boy’s face for injuries or bruises, anything that would show what the court had done to him. Arthur let out a breath when he saw that there was no sign of any injury. Merlin looked healthy, better than Arthur had seen him in a long time.

There was something in his eyes though, something that Arthur couldn’t quite figure out. Suddenly they were talking and Geoffrey was welcoming Merlin back. Arthur was afraid he might throw up.

“Thank you for having me, Geoffrey.” Merlin said, his voice was slightly different, but he wasn’t shaking or nervous in any way that Arthur could tel.

“We never thought we’d see you here again.” Geoffrey said and leaned back in his chair.

“It wasn’t part of my plan, no.” Merlin said with a frown.

Geoffrey nodded in understand and Arthur felt himself holding his breath again, to make sure he could hear every word that escaped Merlin’s lips.

“You made your intentions were clear, didn’t you?” he asked “You were going to sacrifice yourself for your Arthur Pendragon.”

Arthur’s breath hitched by the words. He knew the facts of course, but it still hurt when someone said it out loud.

“Yes.” Merlin answered. “But I wasn’t the only one with a plan.”

Arthur wished he could read Merlin’s plans that he could tell exactly what Merlin was trying to say. Was he trying to send out a message? Did he know about the whole scheme of things? Did he even know that Arthur was still alive?

Right then, Arthur didn’t care. Merlin was there, right in front of him. He wasn’t just alive, he seemed vibrant and beautiful and he exceeded every dream that Arthur had about his well-being.

“Why don’t you tell us about that last night in the arena?” Geoffrey suggests “There has been a lot of questions.”

Merlin doesn’t answer at once, and Arthur wanted to know what he was thinking, what was running through his mind. Would he lie? Would he tell the truth? What would he do.

“That last night…, I’m not sure I can describe everything that happened.” Merlin said “You have to imagine what it felt like to be in that arena. The jungle was terrifying and the clock was ticking away, people were dying left and right, some of them died to protect you, can you imagine?” he asked, but he didn’t expect Geoffrey to answer, because no one could now what it was like unless you were there.

“One would have to survive. One victor. And the plan is that it won’t be you.”

Arthur feels himself sweating and gasping for air, not even sure if anyone around him notices. The hand that was on the screen fell limp to his side and he wanted nothing more than to fall to the ground and cry.

“In that arena, the rest of the world disappears.” Merlin continues. “Everyone you loved just cease to exist in a way. The only reality is the monsters and the tributes who wants you dead. All you can do is focus about killing innocent people that probably never would have looked twice at you if you weren’t together in that arena. You only get one wish.”

“What does it cost?” Geoffrey asked “It must cost your life to murder like that.”

“It costs everything that you are.” Merlin replied, his voice going distant.

Arthur realized the room grew completely quiet, and he kept thinking about if it was the same all over Albion. Every district quiet and listening in, because no one had ever talked about what happened in the games before. Not like that.

“My wish was to save Arthur.” Merlin said, and Arthur felt like he was watching Merlin’s spirit break but there wasn’t anything he could say about it. “He had wanted to run away, and I wished that I’d listened to him.”

“You had faith in the plan, then?” He asked “Taking the fight to them, by the lightning tree?”

“I don’t know.” Merlin said “I lost him, I lost track of him.”

Arthur swallowed heavily. He had been the one to run away, he had trusted Gwaine to protect Merlin. Arthur could never forgive himself for leaving Merlin behind.

“I don’t know what happened.” Merlin said “Everything went down so fast, and then suddenly Arthur was pointing his arrow at Gwaine and we were arguing…”

“We’ve all seen the footage.” Geoffrey said “Arthur shot that arrow at the force field.”

_What?_

Arthur looked around himself helplessly, but no one was giving him the time of day. That wasn’t what had happened. What were they all talking about? Had they changed the footage? Why had no one told him?

“He didn’t mean to.” Merlin said, and then Arthur’s attention was back on the screen. “You can see how confused and scared he was, he didn’t know who to trust.”

“It just seems very suspicious.” Geoffrey said “As if he was part of the rebel’s plan all along.”

Suddenly Merlin was on his feet, looking completely outraged and Arthur almost took a step back from the screen.

“Really?” he asked “Was it his plan to have Lancelot almost killing him? Or to get struck down by lightning?” He almost yelled, but he just seemed desperate. “Neither of us knew anything, we were just trying to keep each other alive!”

“I believe you, Merlin.” Geoffrey said then, and held up his hands in defense. Arthur wondered who’s side he was on because a lot of the time, he wasn’t sure. “Now, I was going to ask you about the unrest, but you seem too upset about that.”

“No, I want to talk about that.” Merlin said as he turned his attention away from Geoffrey, and it looked like he was staring directly at Arthur then and it felt like his heart was beating out of his chest.

“We all need to think about what a war like this could mean.” He said, and there was something in his voice that Arthur did not appreciate at all. “Killing is not the answer.”

“Are you asking for a ceasefire?” Geoffrey asked, but Merlin didn’t answer. He just stared, and for a moment Arthur wondered if he could see him even though he knew it was impossible. “Merlin, are you asking everyone to put down their weapons?”

Merlin looked like he didn’t understand the question, and Arthur tried his hardest to ignore everyone yelling out things like ‘traitor’ or ‘how could he say that’. All he could focus on was Merlin.

For a second, Arthur was sure he could see Merlin’s eyes change color, and then his expression went completely blank again.

“Yes.” Merlin said “That’s what I’m saying.”

Arthur ran away.                                                                  


	2. Yellow Flicker Beat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos guys:)

Arthur was sitting alone with his back against a wall, the pearl Merlin had given him felt heavy in his hand. Leon found him before anyone else had the chance to. Arthur knew that someone would come looking for him eventually, so he was glad it was Leon and nobody else. He couldn’t say he was surprised, Leon knew him better than he knew himself, of course he would find out where Arthur was hiding in no time.

“There can’t be a ceasefire.” Arthur said before Leon had a chance to speak a word.

“I agree.” He said as he slumped down against the wall next to Arthur. “But this was a major setback, people are so afraid, Penny.”

Arthur almost smiled at the nickname.

“Merlin would never ask us to do that.” Arthur said, even though he had heard it with his own ears.

“Maybe he was forced.” Leon replied, but Arthur still didn’t believe it. He could never see any scenario where they would be able to bring Merlin to betray him. “Hey.” He said and reached out for Arthur’s wrist. “He didn’t look that bad.”

Leon must have thought that Arthur was worried about what they had done to him, that they had hurt him. To be honest, Arthur thought they had done something far worse.

“Maybe he made a deal to protect you.” Leon went on, trying to make sense of the situation as well. For Arthur’s sake.

“He’s still playing the game.” Arthur answered, it was barely a whisper, but Leon could still hear him. He nodded.

“Maybe.”

Arthur couldn’t afford any maybe’s. He had to believe that was what Merlin was doing because any other scenario was horrible, and Arthur was afraid that if he let his mind go there then he might not be able to break free of the thoughts ever again.

“I think…” Arthur said and took a deep breath “I think they are using magic.”

Leon’s brows furrowed and he looked around to see if anyone was nearby. “What do you mean?”

“Merlin told me that the protective shield the Court has around them when you have to show your skills before going into the arena was made out of magic.” Arthur said “And Merlin…”

“Has magic, yes I know.” Leon answered “I’ve seen the original footage.”

Arthur’s eyes widened. “Who else knows?”

“Only a handful of people, most of them knew beforehand.” Leon said “I was waiting for you to tell me.”

Arthur smiled. Leon hadn’t said anything, because he had wanted Arthur to trust him enough to tell him. “You’re a good friend, Leon.”

“The best, I hope.” Leon replied, before his face turned serious again “But it doesn’t make any sense that the court is using magic when their fight has been against magic all along.”

Arthur shrugged. “I don’t know.” He said “But that look in Merlin’s eyes now…, there’s something they are doing to him, I could tell.”

Leon reached out and squeezed Arthur’s shoulder. “I believe you.”

That night Arthur dreamed of Merlin’s warm eyes meeting his, of Merlin being there in the cold night after Arthur had nightmare, and how his comforting words would drift Arthur back asleep. When he woke up and Merlin wasn’t there, he wanted to cry.

“Did you have a bad dream?” It was Morgana’s voice calling out in the darkness of their small compartment. Arthur sighed and shook his head, even though he wasn’t sure if she could see him.

“No.” He said “It was a good dream.”

She got out from her bed and tried her best to maneuver to Arthur without waking the sleeping dragon that took up most of their floor space. Arthur pulled back the covers and let her sneak inside.

“Morgana.” Arthur whispered “Have you had any bad dreams lately?”

She was silent for a moment before nodding. Arthur sighed and reached out, brushing her hair away from her face. “You’re all grown up.” He said.

“I am good at keeping secrets.” She whispered back “You can tell me what is going on.”

“I know you are.” Arthur said “Hence the dragon on the floor.”

Morgana smiled at him. “You don’t have to do this alone.”

“I know.” Arthur replied, and even though he really believed that, he knew that no one could take away the heavy weight he felt on his chest, as if something was constantly trying to crush him . “You know about my father?”

She nodded.

“I hate him.” Arthur replied “It doesn’t matter that we might share the same blood, no one hates him and the court more than me.” He took a deep breath. “I just keep thinking about Merlin.”

“You are worried what they might do to him?”

Arthur nodded “Even if we win this war… It might be too late.”

“You love him, don’t you?”

Arthur didn’t answer.

“You are too valuable to them, there’s nothing they wouldn’t agree to if you asked them.” Morgana whispered, and Arthur smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her forehead.

“You are too smart for your own good, little princess.”

The next day, he only briefly glanced at Morgana who gave him a nod of confidence before he went to his scheduled meeting with those in charge.

Gaius sat in front of him, his eyebrows raised to suspicion, as per usual. Beside him sat Agravain de Bois, the president of the district, and now also the man who was responsible for all the survivors. Arthur didn’t care for him very much, but he had to admire his will to survive. Why he had declared himself president was also strange, maybe he didn't want to be compared to the king? Arthur really couldn't care less.

“Thank you for meeting with me.” Arthur said as he stood in front of them, feeling slightly uneasy.

Agravain nodded once at him, and for a moment, it seemed like Gaius wasn’t very fond of the man either. Then again, Gaius had been able to trick Arthur once before.

“I’ll be your dragon.” Arthur said, fighting the urge to roll his eyes. It still felt ridiculous to his ears. “The boy on fire.” He continued, and had to keep his mask as he saw the pleased look that the two men sent each other. “First, I have a few conditions.”

“Conditions?” President de’Bois asked, and he looked amused more than curious. Arthur wanted to throw his shoe at his face.

“First, Merlin and the other tributes are to be rescued at first opportunity.” He said, noticing how Gaius was writing down what he was saying, while the president just stared at him. “All of them- safe.”

“Merlin will receive a full pardon.” Arthur said “He will receive no punishment, the same goes for Percival as well as any other tribute that they may have captured.”

The president opened his mouth to say something, but Arthur cut him off “That is not negotiable.”

He shut his mouth and gestured for Arthur to continue “Anything else, you would like to require?” he asked with a certain sarcasm that Arthur didn’t appreciate at all. “Because I can tell you right now, that _that_ is not happening.

“Yes it is.” Arthur responded at once. “ _You_ abandoned _them_.” Arthur said, his voice growing stricter and louder. “And they will be granted full immunity, you will announce this and then you will make good on that promise or you can find someone else to be your dragon!”

Gaius smiled at him before he pointed to Arthur “I told you, did I not?”

“Yes.” The president said as he now seemed more pleased than amused, and Arthur suddenly realized what they had been doing. “Perhaps he can be the one we need.” He said as he looked Arthur up and down. Arthur felt like a fool for letting himself being played like that, but at least they seemed to want to listen to him now.

“The people can only hold onto hope for so long.” Gaius said, and smiled at Arthur, as if he was trying to silently tell him something.

“He has a blood claim to the throne.” Agravaine said, as if he was testing the words out on his tongue. Arthur didn’t even want to think about that. The blood claim. His father.

“It’s more than that.” Gaius replied. “He has fire in his eyes, you see it too. He’s worth the risk.”

The president only looked at him for a moment before cocking his head to the side. “Do you have any other demands?”

“Aithusa stays.”

“Who is-“

“My sister’s dragon.” Arthur said “She stays.”

He could almost feel Gaius rolling his eyes, but a part of him seemed oddly proud as well. “A Pendragon with an actual dragon.” He said and glanced over at the president. “Hear us roar.”

“Fine.”

Arthur was about to leave, when he stopped dead in his tracks and tried his best to stare both of them down at the same time. “Oh, and one more thing.” He said “I am not a puppet, do not treat me as such.”

Gaius seemed proud, but Agravaine seemed worried. Good, he should be. Arthur could be trusted and he was not a loose cannon, but he would go off if anyone tried to use him against his will. Never again.

Arthur missed Merlin more than he was willing to admit to himself, if he did, he was afraid that he might break all over again. He often thought about all of them who had given their life to those disgusting games. He thought about Freya and Isolde who had saved his life, about his friends that were now captive. Mostly he just thought about Merlin. The way he smelled, the way his eyes shone in the moonlight, magic in them or not, the way he would laugh, how he defended Arthur even if Arthur had no idea what the hell he was doing.

People weren’t happy about the announcement from the president, and Arthur didn’t really care. They should have been happy, none of them knew the shit that you went through during those games, none of them knew how bad it got afterwards and none of them should be allowed to breathe a word because all of them would have bent and done whatever they could have to survive as well, they had no reason to judge any of the survivors for their actions.

Especially not Merlin’s.

There were some people who knew though, someone who understood. In the corner of his eye, Arthur spotted Lancelot and Gwen as they listened to the speech, he had his arm around her and they seemed to find comfort in each other’s presence. Good, Arthur was glad they had that.

Gwaine was so close to him, but Arthur hadn’t been able to talk to him once since he had found out what they had done. It was the first time he had even seem him properly since they had arrived at the district. Arthur hadn’t expected him to look this… Broken.

He didn’t say a word to Arthur as the president spoke, but as he felt his own heart break as the president mentioned Merlin’s name and told the crowd that he would be rescued, Arthur couldn’t help but lean in closer to Gwaine.

“They are going to save Percy too.” He said, and Gwaine’s entire body stiffened at the words, before he dared to turn his head and look Arthur in the eye. Just as he had said the words, Agravaine spoke out Percival’s name, and Gwaine looked like his heart had stopped, as if he needed both of their voices to sink in before letting himself believe it. “We’ll have them back in no time.” Arthur assured him.

Gwaine whispered a ‘thank you’ that Arthur was barely able to register.

"If Arthur Pendragon does not fulfill his duties, the deal is off the table." Agravain announced for everyone to hear. Arthur tried his best to ignore how everyone was staring.

“We need to talk about your father.” His mother told him one night after Morgana had fallen asleep. Arthur didn’t answer. He didn’t have a father. “I should have told you.”

Arthur scoffed.

“You need to understand that I was only trying to protect you.” His mother said, her voice seemed distant, but then again, everyone’s voices seemed distant to Arthur lately. “They know now, and look what you’ve become.”

“What have I become, mother?” Arthur asked, he didn’t mean to sound so spiteful and angry, but he couldn’t help himself. “A monster, like him?”

“No, sweetheart.” Ygravaine said as she crossed the floor, carefully stepping around Aithusa’s sleeping form and kneeling in front of Arthur. “You could never be a monster.”

“I’ve killed innocents.” Arthur said “Just like him.”

“You are nothing like him.” Ygravaine said, her voice stubborn as if there was no doubt in her mind about what she was telling him. “But now that you know, I believe you deserve to know the truth, the whole truth about what happened.”

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked, because he would be lying if he hadn’t been curious about the whole thing. He hadn’t wanted to ask though, because part of him was scared of the answers that he might find.

“It wasn’t…” Ygravaine said “It wasn’t a mistake.” She said “I loved him.”

Arthur’s brow furrowed in confusion and his eyes settled upon his mother’s as he tried to read her. All that time he had expected it to be a one-night thing that had resulted in Arthur’s birth, but now his mother was telling him otherwise and he wasn’t just seeing himself in a whole new light, he saw her in one as well.

“And he loved me.” She answered “Or at least, that’s what I thought.” She continued. “I hadn’t seen much of the world my dear and I was still _so young_ , and I only believed what I was told, he fed me lies and made me believe that the agenda he was leading was a good cause.” She said, and his mother sounded disgusted by her own words and actions, and Arthur wasn’t sure what to make of that. “He…. He took my name out of the bowl, and I believed it was actions of love, but it wasn’t.”

Arthur couldn’t believe that. He couldn’t believe that a man like Uther would ever spare a single life.

“It was a matter of possession, maybe it was just something he said, maybe my name had been in there, I don’t know.” Ygravaine said, her eyes filling with tears, but she seemed to try to fight them away. “Slowly I realized what a horrible mistake I’d made, how magic couldn’t possibly be as evil as him, and I am so sorry, sweetheart.”

“He didn't know about me.” Arthur said then.

“No.” She shook her head. “I loved you from the moment I first felt you in my belly and I knew that I could never let that man anywhere near you.” She was almost sobbing then. "But you drew his attention when you volunteered for your sister, and with us being brought into the spotlight- oh, my sweet son, I am so sorry."

Arthur didn’t even realize that he had moved until his arms were already wrapped around his mother’s neck, he let her cry into his shoulder, and Arthur silently cried as well.

Arthur pulled himself together as he could hear Morgana shift in her sleep, but she didn’t wake up. He sniffled and pulled away from his mother. “What about Morgana?” Arthur asked, but as he remembered all the rumors and how his mother had distanced herself from the question as long as Arthur could remember, he feared he already knew the answer.

Ygravaine swallowed heavily, and her voice was rasp as she answered. “You have always looked upon her as your sister.” She said, but seemed unable to say anything else, struggling not to break down.

“She’s his as well?” Arthur asked, and his own voice choked on the words.

His mother swallowed again before letting out a deep breath. “That’s what her mother told me.” She answered. “I do not know the truth, but I believe it is so.”

Arthur could only nod and hold onto his mother’s hands for dear life.

That night, Morgana woke up screaming in terror and Arthur knew that it hadn't just been a bad dream.


	3. Original Beast

Arthur hadn’t needed any more convincing after Morgana had told him about her dream, but when he was reunited with Elena who showed him Elyon’s old sketches of his ‘dragon’ outfit, there was no doubt in Arthur’s mind that he was ready to do whatever it took.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t feel ridiculous as he stood in a cold room reading from a script that was written for him. The footage was supposed to be broadcast for everyone to see that the fire in the dragon was alive, but Arthur didn’t really see the meaning behind any of it.

He didn’t want the drama or the fakeness, he just wanted to find a way to save Merlin and hopefully bring some hope to the people in the process.

After screwing up his lines for what seemed like the fiftieth time, he was about to give up when he heard a familiar voice.

“You’re trying to start a revolution or kill it, darling?” Gwaine asked as he entered the room. He looked slightly better than when Arthur had last seen him, and all of the boiled up anger that Arthur had felt for him came rushing back. He refused to show it though, refused to show any weakness. Not to Gwaine, and not to anyone else that was there and listening. “Hello, your majesty.”

They had gone over the footage with Agravaine, Gaius, Elena, Leon and because Arthur had requested it Lancelot and Gwen. They deserved to know what was going on as well.

It was embarrassing to watch.

Gwaine had just chuckled bitterly, but tried his best to compose himself as he got up from his chair and stood in front of them all. “President, if I may be so blunt.” He said “This is horseshit.”

In another life, Arthur would have laughed.

Merlin would have laughed.

Agravaine cleared his throat. “Do you have a better proposal?”

He didn’t like Gwaine.

Good. Gwaine probably didn’t like him either, Arthur thought.

Gwaine looked over at Arthur then, as if he was his muse. Arthur wasn’t sure how to feel about that, but it was strangely comforting and familiar to see Gwaine smile at him.

“Let’s all think of a moment when Arthur inspired us.” Gwaine said, before turning his head back to the small crowd. “A moment when he truly inspired you as something more than just an icon with some serious bow and arrow skills, or someone with unnaturally golden hair or a really cool outfit.”

Arthur almost frowned. His hair wasn’t unnaturally golden.

“One moment when he made you feel something real without Merlin making you like him.”

Arthur was pretty sure they would all stay quiet. He couldn’t think of a single thing to say.

“When he volunteered for his sister.” Elena said “It was beautiful.”

It was the only thing he could have done. It wasn’t beautiful, it was necessary for him to keep breathing. Arthur wanted to sigh, but he didn’t.

“The perfect example!” Gwaine said “First moment we ever saw him as a public figure and he was already turning heads.”

“Too bad you stole all the attention as you drunkenly fell off the stage.” Leon said, and Arthur couldn’t hold back his smile then. Leon grinned back.

“Moving on.” Gwaine said “What about you, sweetheart?” he asked as he looked to Gwen.

Gwen seemed taken back by the question, and Arthur thought it was unfair of Gwaine to even ask. He was well aware that he hadn’t had many quality moments during his time in the spotlight. Merlin had been right, he was a clot pole.

“I liked it when they picked flowers for Isolde.” She said.

Arthur remembered it well. She had loved wild flowers.

“Yes, good.” Gwaine answered. “Anyone else?”

“He refused to leave Merlin behind.” Lancelot said, and Arthur kept staring at him. He knew, Lancelot had been there from the beginning and Arthur had feeling he knew exactly when Merlin and him had been playing the game, and when things between them had been sincere.

“Yes, true love and all that.” Gwaine said as he waved his hand around dramatically.

“It wasn’t like that.” Lancelot insisted, and Arthur wasn’t sure what to say, so he didn’t say anything.

“You’re right.” Gwaine said as he glanced back at Arthur for a moment. “He did refuse to leave Merlin behind, and it wasn’t because of an alliance or anything else- it was Arthur.”

“Yes.” Lancelot agreed.

“So what does all these things have in common?” Gwaine asked.

“No one told him what to do.” Leon answered. The corner of Arthur’s mouth almost quirked into another smile, because of course Leon would be the one to answer that question. Of course Leon knew him and the reason behind Arthur’s actions better than anyone.

“Exactly.” Gwaine said “Arthur here is a stubborn idiot, but he has a good heart. The people won’t follow him unless we show them _him._ ”

“What are you suggesting?” Gaius asked.

“Put him in combat.” Gwaine said, and Arthur wasn’t sure if he was thrilled or terrified to hear those words. He wanted to fight more than anything, but a part of him was deadly afraid of what would face him out there, if he was still strong enough to face it.

“He is an untrained civilian-“ Agravaine started, but Gwaine held up a hand to stop him. Gwaine basically shushed the president.

“He has not only survived, but excelled at two Hunger games.” Gwaine said. “No offense, but that kid is far from untrained, and if you want him to be your dragon, he can no longer be a civilian.”

Damn, sometimes Gwaine had his moments.

“We can’t guarantee his safety.” Agravaine argued.

“You can never guarantee my safety.” Arthur said “And if I’m killed, just make sure that the right people will see it.”

Gwaine snickered, and Arthur couldn’t help but glare at him. He noticed that Leon was doing the same thing.

They decided to shoot the footage nearby, an area closer to what used to be district eight had taken a major hit, but they weren’t expecting any more fire. It was safe. Arthur had shook his head in disbelief, no place was safe.

He didn’t know how he found himself back in the position of discussing weapons and tactics yet again. Arthur loved his old bow and arrow, but he knew that it probably wasn’t enough to take down the court. The new one was bow was strong and beautiful, upgraded, with arrows that could catch fire or worse. Arthur couldn’t help but wonder what was the reason behind it. His mind kept going back to the same thing though: _magic._

Arthur was also given his own sword, and he recognized it from his training sessions with Leon. Good, he had gotten used to the weight of it.

Leon was given a crossbow and a sword as well, since apparently his grandfather’s sword had been lost in the confusion when they had escaped from their homes. Arthur felt bad for him, he knew how much his best friend had loved that sword.

He was escorted to their helicarrier by a soldier from district nine, he seemed like a good enough man and he believed in the cause. That was all that mattered. Arthur had barely even registered his name. Gwaine, Leon, Lancelot and Gwen was waiting for them outside of the helicarrier and Arthur noticed that only Lancelot and Leon were dressed and ready for a fight.

“You’re not coming with us?” He asked, looking from Gwaine to Gwen. To be honest, he couldn’t quite recall the strategy meeting.

“I’m staying here, helping your mother and sister with the wounded.” Gwen said with a smile. “Your sister insisted.”

Arthur smiled, Morgana had spoken fondly of Gwen since their arrival in district nine and Arthur knew that Gwen could be trusted. “She’s quite persistent.” He said.

“What about you?”

“I ain’t going nowhere near a battle until someone in this god forsaken place caves and gives me something to drink.” Gwaine answered, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

“Not sure if I prefer you drunk or sober.”

“Well, sweetheart.” Gwaine said “I know what I prefer.”

Arthur almost smiled and glanced over at the rest of them. “Hey, could you guys give us a second?”

They all nodded, and in the corner of his eyes, Arthur could see Lancelot and Gwen saying their goodbyes, as Leon and the soldier went inside the helicarrier.

“What’s on your mind, princess?” Gwaine asked, and Arthur just sighed at the nickname.

“I may have survived two Hunger Games.” Arthur said “But you survived two Trials.”

Gwaine seemed both confused and a little humbled by Arthur’s word, he tried to shrug it off, but Arthur would have none of it.

“I’m sorry about Percy.” Arthur said, quietly. “And Merlin, I know that he’s your friend and that you would never do anything that would cause them harm.”

“But they are in harm’s way, aren’t they?” Gwaine said then, and for the first time, Arthur could really see the guilt and pain in his eyes. “Because of me.”

“You did what was necessary.” Arthur said “I get that.”

“But you still blame me.” Gwaine said “You don’t have to lie.”

“Maybe.” Arthur replied. “But that won’t change anything, and right now the most important thing is to find a way to get them back.”

Gwaine nodded as he bit his bottom lip. “Yeah, so you better get out there and show them what you’re made of, Penny.”

“Only Leon gets to call me that.” Arthur answered strictly, as he went past Gwaine without another word, barely registering how Gwaine patted his shoulder as he walked past.

“You must be Arthur.” A woman said as he entered the Helicarrier. She had brown hair down to her shoulders, and her eyes were almost as blue as Arthur’s. “I’m Kara.”

“The director?” Arthur asked, remembering Gaius mentioning her name.

“The best on there is.” Lancelot said “I’ve seen some of her work, it’s stunning.”

“You’re from Camelot?” Arthur asked, and Kara nodded. She didn’t seem very pleased with Arthur being there, and Arthur briefly wondered why. “Why are you here?”

“I left after the King executed my best friend and family.” Kara answered.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Arthur answered “Why did he spear you?”

“Can you imagine a greater punishment than surviving when everyone you love is dead?”

Arthur was almost positive that his heart stopped beating for a moment. “Why do you think I’m here?” he asked, even though he didn’t expect her to answer.

Kara looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. “I didn’t mean to be rude.” She said. “We are all very happy that you are willing to fight with us.”

For a moment, Arthur wanted to know who she was talking about. It seemed like ‘we’ had a different meeting with every person he talked to. “No one hates the king more than I do.” Arthur said.

“I believe you.” She answered. “And I promise that I will do everything I can to get the message out to the people that you are with us in this.”

“Thank you.” He said, as they were told to find their seats as the plane was about to take off. Arthur buckled up between Lancelot and Leon, opposite of Kara. “I’m sorry, but why did the king execute your family and your lover?”

Kara looked at him for the longest time before answering. “Because we are druid, and my lover betrayed the king while trying to hide the truth from him.”

Arthur’s brow furrowed.

“His name was Mordred.” Kara said “I believe you knew him.”

Arthur wanted to scream. He wanted to tear at her throat and to be honest, he had no idea why. He should know by now that things weren’t always as they seemed, that enemies could become allies or the other way around. Gaius had been a Gamemaker too, he had even called himself Uther’s friend, and he was now crucial to their plan in taking down the king. Still, he could remember the smirk on Mordred’s face, even today.

Instead, Arthur took a deep breath and asked the more important question. “Mordred was a druid?”

He had heard the rumors of course, but he had thought them to be only that. Rumors. It didn’t make sense.

“Yes.” She said and cocked her head to the side. “Does that surprise you?”

Arthur didn’t even know how to respond to that, so instead he just nodded, noticing Leon looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“He didn’t support the king, he was chosen for his job.” Kara answered. “Though I must admit, his intention were not always pure.”

“What do you mean?” Arthur asked, and he noticed how his voice was still filled with anger, mostly because he couldn’t see Mordred as anything else than what he had presented himself as to Arthur last year.

“Magic can be used for good or for bad, it’s the users who choose.” Kara said, her voice growing sad. Arthur remembered Merlin telling him something similar once, and felt a familiar tug in his heart. “I fear that somewhere along the way, Mordred forgot which was which.”

“The king…” Arthur said, not even wanting to speak his name. “Does he use magic?”

Kara looked surprised at that, as if it was the first she had ever heard of it. “What do you mean?”

He was about to say Merlin’s name before he stopped himself. Merlin’s secret was his own to keep, and Arthur would not put him in any more danger than he was already in, especially since he wasn’t sure who to trust. “I’ve been told that the force fields being used in the Games are made of magic.” He said.

Kara looked at him for the longest time, before her features softened. “So it’s true.”

“Mordred never mentioned it?”

“He grew… Distant, towards the end.” She replied, as if that was answer enough. “Magic is a powerful thing, Arthur Pendragon.” She said “It cannot easily be contained.”

“The force-fields are made of magic, to prevent the use of magic in the games?”

It was Leon who had spoken up, and Arthur had almost jumped at the sound of his voice.

“That’s what I’ve heard.” Kara said as she looked down at her entwined fingers resting in her lap. “Mordred wasn’t just a druid, he had powerful magic… When I first met him, he just wanted to be free and to be accepted for who he really was.”

Arthur’s chest tightened by her words as a pale face with blue eyes and a flop of black hair invaded his mind once more. It was almost sickening how often it happened, how Merlin never truly escaped his thoughts. Even though it broke his heart, Arthur wouldn’t have it any other way, because it meant that he would never stop thinking about him until he had Merlin back, safe, where he belonged.

“But then…” Kara said “I don’t even know when he began to change, but his mind became clouded with ambitions of revenge.” She continued. “For a while, I had those thoughts myself, before I realized that revenge was not the answer.”

“Did Mordred do something?” Arthur asked, even though he was positive he already knew the answer.

She nodded. “I believe so.” She replied. “That magic force-field should have kept all magic at bay, unless it was really powerful…”

Arthur remembered the games as if it was yesterday. He remembered Morgause and Nimueh’s evil smirks as they disappeared into thin air and he remembered Merlin’s glowing eyes as he tried his best to protect Arthur from the horrors of the world.

“He took down the force-field?”

Kara shrugged. “Or tampered with it.” She said “He must have known of Morgause and Nimueh’s magic, but he also knew that they were not good people… Mordred wanted to strike fear into the hearts of the people, as well as the king, letting them know that magic was not to be messed with and those who wanted to go against us would suffer greatly.”

Kara seemed almost ashamed as the words escaped her mouth. She met his eyes then. “Magic shouldn’t do that.” She said “This whole war that started this was based on fear and evil.”

Arthur nodded in understanding.

“What would you do?” She asked. “If you were to be king?”

Arthur almost choked on his tongue, and he turned his head to look at Leon, who only tried his best to offer a comforting smile, but seemed just as lost as Arthur.

“I have no interest in being king.” Arthur answered.

“Why not?” She asked, raising her voice slightly. “You have the opportunity to make this world a better place and you have no _interest_ in doing so?”

“All I’m saying…” Arthur said “Is that I’m not doing this because of power or status.”

“No, you are just fighting for what you believe in.” She said and Arthur nodded, even though he still wasn’t sure what he believed in anymore. His family, his friends, his district, Merlin. Always Merlin.

She looked at him for what seemed like the longest time before speaking again. “We’re here.”

It was overwhelming to say the least. There were people that were dead or dying everywhere, filling up all the space of the corridor of the half-bombed building they were passing through. Arthur felt the stench of the rotting corpses, and had to stop himself from gagging. All he could think about was how could this have happened, was this all because of him? Uther, the king, his father. He had that monster’s blood in his vein and it made his head spin.

“Right through here.” He heard the woman who had greeted them say, and she opened up a curtain to reveal a huge room where they had put all the wounded. People were groaning out in pain, children were crying, and the stench of rotting flesh was almost stronger than it had been out in the corridor.

“I can’t help them.” He said, turning his head towards Kara. “You can’t-“

“Just let them see your face.” She said with a comforting smile. “It’s such a handsome one, after all.”

Arthur swallowed heavily before nodding and gave Leon’s arm a squeeze, telling him to stay close. As he walked further and further into the room, he could feel heads turning and eyes staring at him. He knew it probably wasn’t because of the beautiful outfit that Elyon had designed him.

“Arthur?” Someone asked and Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. The voice called out his name again and he turned his head to find the source of the sound. It was a young girl, couldn’t be more than twelve.

“Yes?” he asked, and he felt stupid at once.

“Arthur Pendragon?” She asked and Arthur nodded. “Why are you here?”

“I’m here because of you.” He said and had to swallow again as his mouth went dry. “To see you.”

“Are you here to fight with us?” Another kid asked, Arthur noticed a sword attached to his belt and he recognized it as one from Camelot, the kid had probably snatched it from a knight. Leon was right, they had no right calling themselves that.

Everyone was ready to hear his answer, but Arthur was struggling to give it. He took a deep breath, this was why he was here. They needed hope, if he could give it, he would.

“Yes.” He said “I’ll fight with you.”

Two fingers to the lips, then hand in the air. One after another, they saluted him. Arthur nodded.

“I’ll fight with you.” He repeated, turning around. “And for those of you who can’t fight, I’ll fight for you.”

He didn’t even notice Kara trying to get it all on camera.


	4. This Is Not A Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late updates guys! I'm writing four fics at the moments, and I've been busy moving.

Arthur could feel Leon’s breath on his neck. that was how close he was standing. His own heart was trying to beat it’s way out of his chest, but Arthur tried not to think about it. Instead, he did as he had in the arena and focused on the task at hand. He focused on his own survival as well as those he cared about. That was what mattered. That was the mission to him now.

There was fire and smoke everywhere. Shouting and crying. Some people tried to run, but were struck down, without even being given a chance of a fair fight.

It had started with a bombing, the earth had started shaking and buildings were collapsing. Then, slowly, they emerged, those damn knights. Swords at the ready, just as tradition said. Ready for war.

Except that it wasn’t a war. The people in the hospital were hurt and unarmed, with no real chance of survival against the flock coming towards them, no chance of escaping because of the fire and the ruins of the collapsed buildings.

Arthur had reacted at once, ignoring Leon and the rest of his party screaming after him. His bow was at the ready and he hit the knight closest to him right between the eyes. It was easy, like breathing. Except Arthur couldn’t breathe. Shooting was easier.

He hit two more before Leon joined him, luckily, he was big and was able to tackle one of the knights to the ground, slitting his throat in the process. It soon became a bloodbath.

The earth shook again and there was debris falling from above them, landing on the people that were too weak to move.

It seemed to go on forever, when one was struck down, another took it’s place. As they got too close for comfort, Arthur reached for his sword instead. He was much more comfortable with his bow, but he swung his sword around as if he had done it all his life.

It all blurred together. One second, Arthur was running over the debris, trying to find a vantage point, the next, there was an ocean of fire everywhere and he fell to the ground. Everything was warm, and it was like the skin on his face was burning. Then he could see Kira not far away from him, struggling to get away from the flames. Arthur hurried over and grabbed her arm and dragged her to safety.

Safety. As if any place was safe.

There was death everywhere. Dead knights, burned bodies. His eyes found Leon and he felt a rush of relief. Kira was still there, as well as the rest of her crew. The guy which Arthur still couldn’t remember the name of was suddenly behind him and Arthur had almost put an arrow through his head as well.

He shook his head sadly and Arthur understood what he meant as he once again focused on the collapsed hospital building. No one could have survived that.

Leon mentioned something about Gaius wanting them to return at once. Arthur didn’t even know he still had his earpiece in.

“No.” Was all Arthur had answered as his eyes were still locked onto what had used to be the hospital. There was nothing left, only destruction. Women, children, wounded, they were all gone.

“Arthur.” Kara said “The King aired the bombing live as he sent a message to the rebels, there’s a glimpse of you and everyone thinks you are dead… Is there anything you would like to say?”

“Yes.” Arthur answered at once, and turned around slowly as he realized he was being recorded. “I want to say something to everyone listening.”

Everyone walked away from him, so that all the focus was on Arthur. Usually, Arthur hated being the center of attention, but now he couldn’t care less. He wanted everyone to hear what he had to say.

“I, Arthur Pendragon, am alive.” He said “I am near district 8 where a hospital full of wounded were just bombed and children were slaughtered by what the king refers to as _knights._ ” He spat the last word out. “No one survived.” Arthur continued. “Camelot and the Court spares _no one-_ ceasefire or not! Look at what they do!” He yelled as he pointed to the burning remains of the hospital. “This is not a war against rebels or magic, it never has been, it’s a war where the powerful gains more power while they watch the rest of us _die.”_

He took a deep breath.

“Magic is not evil, I have seen it.” He said “It can be used for good, it can be used to heal, to create, to make something beautiful emerge from the ashes of blood and hatred…” he said. “No one is born evil, evil is made, and I believe that the court and the king created and unnecessary evil to destroy those with magic because he saw them as a threat, because the rebels- those with magic, saw the king for what he really was. He’s a liar and you cannot trust him… And it would not be right of me to ask you to follow me unless I am truthful to you.”

Leon looked at him with a puzzled look, and Arthur braced himself for the words that were about to escape his mouth.

“Some of you may have heard the rumors by now and I am willing to confirm them.” Arthur said. “I did not know this until recently, but it’s true. I am the King’s son.”

Arthur swore he could hear someone gasp.

“But be sure of this, I owe him no loyalty or anything else.” Arthur said. “He was willing to slaughter my friends, _your children_ to keep his power.” He continued, “He would murder me in cold blood for the sake of his crown, and I _promise_ you that I am willing to _fight._ ” He said, stopping for a moment to wet the inside of his mouth and then looked directly into the camera. “Fight with me.”

Leon looked at him with a nod.

“So now I have a message for the king.” He said, standing as tall as he could, showing nothing in his eyes but determination. “I am the rightful heir to the throne, but I will not call myself your prince. I am the dragon. You started this war for your own sake, now I will finish it for them. For the people.”

Then it was over. That was the recording. Everyone just gaped at him and all Arthur could do was stop himself from screaming as he felt the blood boil in his veins. He wanted to fight, right now. He wanted to march into the nearest district and strike down every damn _knight_ he could see.

“Arthur.” Leon said as he carefully put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, and he could barely even register it. “We have to get back.”

Arthur only nodded, even though the last thing he wanted was to be stuck underneath the ground.

When they got back, he had to stand with Agravaine as he showed the recording to all of them. There was cheering and shouting and Arthur who had been prepared to be hated for letting them all know his true parentage, had been praised. It felt wrong somehow.

Morgana looked at him strangely for the next couple of days, even though she had already known about the king being his father. Arthur figured she’d had another dream, but he wouldn’t ask her about it, just told her that if there was anything she needed to talk about, he was always there.

Three days after the recording had been broadcast, Arthur had heard of several rebel groups all over the districts that had started fighting back, and fighting back for real this time. He had heard about magic being used to save those who were weak or injured, but it might as well be rumors. He didn’t know for sure.

Each morning he woke up with Merlin’s name on his lips, wondering where the boy were now, what they were doing for him, if he knew what Arthur was doing for him.

They let Leon and him outside to hunt, which made Arthur feel a lot better. The air outside was so much fresher than the one underground and the smell of trees reminded him of home. But their home was gone.

“How are you holding up?” Leon asked.

Arthur didn’t answer, instead he just smiled at his friend. “How about you?”

“The same.” Leon answered, and Arthur offered him another smile.

“I’d be dead if it wasn’t for you.”

“That’s not true.” Leon answered. “And I don’t want to hear you say anything like that again.”

Arthur just looked at him.

“Besides, we’d all be dead if it wasn’t for you.”

“That’s not true either.” Arthur answered, because if he hadn’t started all of this, then they might still be safe back in their district. That was a lie too. No one was ever safe.

When they got back, all hell broke loose. Not literally, but for Arthur, his whole world fell apart all over again.

Merlin was being broadcast again. He was so different. His skin was paler than Arthur had ever seen, marks around his eyes, even his voice sounded different.

“What are they doing to him?” Arthur asked as he listened to Merlin trying to ask Arthur to stop the war, to think for himself, to stop being a fool. “He wouldn’t do this.”

“I know.” Leon replied as he put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “I know.”

Arthur felt like he couldn’t breathe, but he turned to look Leon in the eye nonetheless as he felt his best friend’s eyes on him. “What?” he asked.

“He saved my life.” Leon said “I was the one who was supposed to be in the arena, but he used his magic to change the name.”

It was a statement, not a question.

“He wanted to protect me.” Arthur said, his voice so low that he could barely hear it himself. “He probably knew that you’d die for me as well, but he didn’t want me to lose you….”

“You’re not going to lose him either.” Leon said, it sounded like a promise, but Artur knew that was beyond Leon’s power to promise.

“He’s so different.” Arthur whispered, and tears were welling in his eyes. He had to get to him. He just had to.

Leon squeezed his shoulder, and Arthur almost broke apart right there. “His home is gone, he doesn’t know if his mother’s alive and he-“

“Wait.” Arthur said then, and turned around to look Leon straight in the eye. “He doesn’t know.

“What?”

“He doesn’t know.” He repeated. “No one knows what happened to our district, we need to show it.”

Leon looked at him for a moment as he crossed his arms over his chest, as if he was considering what Arthur was saying. “Are you sure about that?” He asked.

“Yes, but there’s something I need to do first.”

Arthur hadn’t really spoken to Gwaine about everything that had happened. He knew that Gwaine missed Percy, and that he probably worried about him the way that Arthur worried about Merlin. Still, the past couldn’t so easily be forgiven, but he needed to talk to his former mentor, there was no way around it anymore.

“Am I interrupting something?” Arthur asked casually as he sat down next to Gwaine in the almost-empty dining hall. Dinner was still a couple of hours away and almost everyone else was busying themselves with work or mandatory chores.

“No.” Gwaine answered. Arthur frowned at him as he noticed that Gwaine wasn’t even doing anything, he’d just been sitting there and staring into blank space.

“You alright?” Arthur asked. It was a stupid question, but at least he was trying to be polite.

“What do you need, princess?” Gwaine asked back, not even bother replying to Arthur’s question. Arthur couldn’t really blame him either, he’d probably have done the same thing.

“I need to talk to you about the captured tributes.”

“You mean Merlin?” Gwaine asked back, clearly he wasn’t in the mood. Arthur knew that there was no alcohol for him to get his hands on, but he figured that he was in an awful state of mind for the same reason Arthur was.

“Yes, mostly.” Arthur said. “I know you care about him too.”

“Of course I do.” Gwaine almost snapped back. “You can go around hating me all you want, but you have no idea how awful it was for me to leave him behind.”

“And Percy.” Arthur added.

“Yes.” Gwaine said through gritted teeth.

“I know you love him.” Arthur said, and Gwaine all but scoffed at him. “I’m sorry, and for the record, I don’t hate you.”

“I know you’ve been through hell, Arthur.” Gwaine said, and that was somewhat of an apology, but Arthur didn’t feel the need to answer, because they didn’t really need it. “What do you need?” he repeated, this time his voice was gentler.

“Merlin.” Arthur said again, as if that was the answer to his question. In some way it was. He shook the thought away. He looked around the room, making sure that no one was listening before continuing. “You knew about his secret long before I did, right?”

Gwaine seemed interested in that, then, and nodded. “Well, for a while anyway, why?”

“How powerful is he?” Arthur asked, lowering his voice even more. “I mean, he healed me in the arena, right? He took out other tributes without any weapons.”

Gwaine nodded. “You should talk to Gaius.”

“Gaius?” Arthur asked, raising his eyebrows. “Why?”

“He knows as well, he’s an old friend of Merlin’s mother.” Gwaine said, and Arthur was just staring at him in disbelief. Why had no one ever told him this? Then Arthur realized something else as well, he hadn’t taken the time to even talk to Merlin’s mother. “I believe he travelled through the districts with the King, back when…”

“Back when he was with my mother?” Arthur asked, it still sounded so weird to say it out loud. It felt wrong in a way.

“Yeah.” Gwaine answered. “That destiny thing that Merlin used to ramble on about wasn’t just rubbish I think.”

Arthur didn’t know what to say to that. He’d thought the whole thing had been so ridiculous that it had almost made him angry when Merlin had first mentioned it. It seemed like another life ago.

“Maybe.” Arthur said. “I just… Do you think Merlin would be able to get out of Camelot?”

“You mean, with his magic?” Gwaine asked, and Arthur nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”

Arthur swallowed heavily. “Then why is he still there?” He asked “Why did he let them do… Whatever the hell they did to him?” He was on the verge of screaming or crying he wasn’t even sure which one.

“I don’t know, Arthur.” Gwaine said “I’d be lying if I said that I hadn’t been thinking the same thing.”

Arthur just bit his bottom lip and shook his head. “I’m thinking about showing him what happened to our district.” He said “Broadcasting it.”

Gwaine nodded. “It should be good for the other districts to see what happened, no matter what effect it may have on Merlin.”

“Something has to snap Merlin out of what’s happening.” Arthur said, and he realized his mind was one-tracked at the moment. He knew that he was the dragon, he knew the responsibility for the citizens of Albion, but at that moment, Arthur was fully focused on Merlin. He’d been gone for too long already. Percy too. “I saw something in his eyes during the broadcasts, Gwaine. I know he still cares about… Us.”

Gwaine offered him a smile then. “I know that too.” He said. “I’ve said it before, Arthur. There’s nothing that kid wouldn’t do for you.”

Arthur almost smiled at that, if it didn’t break his heart.

“I think Merlin hasn’t gotten out because he doesn’t know how to get both himself and Percy out of Camelot unharmed.” He said “He doesn’t even know where to go if they’re able to make it out of the city.”

It made sense. Arthur nodded. Merlin would never risk breaking out unless he knew that he would get Percy safely out of there as well. Arthur missed his kindness more than anything.

“Also…”

Arthur looked Gwaine straight in the eye. “What?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

“Merlin didn’t even know if you survived, not before the broadcast was sent.” Gwaine continued. “We both know what really happened in that arena, and so does the king, he knows of Merlin’s magic and by now he’s probably found a way to weaken him.”

“That’s why he looks so… Different.” Arthur said. “You don’t think they took his magic? Can they do that?”

“I’ve never heard of anything like that.” Gwaine said. “But I wouldn’t underestimate the king, there’s nothing he wouldn’t do to keep his power.”

Arthur swallowed heavily, he couldn’t even imagine what Merlin would be without his magic. It seemed like such a big part of him, and after everything Merlin had said to him and what he’d been told by Gwaine, Arthur didn’t even want to think about it. It would probably feel like losing a limb.

The way Arthur had felt ever since Merlin was taken from him.


	5. Meltdown

Time passed too slowly down in the bunkers. The footage from the hospital had been broadcast all over the district except for the heart of Camelot, but they were working on it. Arthur knew it was a good thing that most of the rebels knew he was alive, but he couldn’t help but think that Merlin was the one who was supposed to see it. He was supposed to see their district, and Arthur, and then everything was supposed to change.

It had been a naïve thought, and Arthur quickly shook it away. Saving Merlin was a priority yes, but Arthur had agreed to be the dragon, and now it wasn’t his only priority anymore. The days went on. The physicians prodded and poked at him, but Arthur barely registered. The leaders discussed strategy, which Arthur found a lot more interesting. They had decided to do little segments called _We Remember_ propos, featuring the tributes, both alive and dead, to remind the people why they were fighting. Arthur didn’t really say anything, but he couldn’t help but think it was a little brilliant. Then someone proposed that they’d use Gwaine to do the intro and narrate the spots, which was a good enough idea, but then someone suddenly said something like “Maybe he should talk about what the king made him do”, and the whole room went quiet.

Gwaine stood there, completely silent. Arthur coughed, and the attention was turned back on him. “So, what’s the response to the king being my father?”

That gave them something else to mumble about. At lunch, Gwaine stole half of Arthur’s food off his plate.

The next day, they eat dinner together at the hospital. Arthur needed to be checked out because of his headaches and they were worried about a second concussion, and Gwaine had apparently had some kind of mental break the night before that he didn’t want to talk about, and Arthur wasn’t going to ask.

They watched the newest segment together with Arthur sitting on the edge of Gwaine’s bed. They ate in silence, while they watched Leon talking about what happened at the hospital, with a brief clip of Arthur, before they showed everyone that had died.

Arthur asked Gwaine if they could turn it off, because he felt sick to his stomach. Gwaine was about to do as he asked, but then the screen showed that they were showing a special segment from Camelot with Geoffrey. Arthur already knew who the guest would be, and his heart skipped a beat.

Merlin’s physical transformation shocked him. It hadn’t been that long ago that Arthur had seen him on the screen last, but he had changed _so_ much. His eyes were no longer clear and blue, they were almost dark, and the skin around them were red, almost as if someone had thrown acid in them. He had lost weight, and his hands were shaking. Arthur could see he was still groomed to some extent, with his hair combed and his clothes neat, but they did nothing to cover the pain beneath it all. Arthur couldn’t even believe what he was seeing, how things had changed so rapidly. Then Arthur realized something, that interview he saw him in last could have been taped only a day or two after the arena had been blown up. They could have tortured him for so long, and Arthur hadn’t even thought about it.

“Merlin.” He choked out, and he could feel Gwaine pressing closer to his side.

Geoffrey asked about Arthur, and there was a hint of something behind Merlin’s pained eyes for just a second before he answered. “They’re using him.” Merlin said as he turned, and it was like Arthur was looking him right in the eye. “Arthur, listen to me. Think of yourself, please. Stop these rumors. Use your influence to stop the war before it’s too late. Please. Do you really know what’s going on, who you’re working on? If you don’t… Please, find out.”

Then he was gone, and Arthur wanted to jump out of the bed and hit the screen with his fists and scream at the world to bring him back. Instead, he just sat there. He didn’t move. He didn’t even breathe.

Then he heard footsteps. They would be here any minute. Agravaine, Gaius, maybe someone from the crew a well. Merlin’s words felt heavy in his mind and all Arthur could think was that he didn’t trust any of them. They would ask and prod at him until Arthur told him what he thought about what Merlin had said, but Arthur didn’t want to tell them.

“We didn’t see it.” Gwaine said, and Arthur turned his head to see him finish his soup. “We only saw our own propo, but it upset you so we turned it off.” He said as he hit the button and did just that, turned it off. “We never saw Merlin.”

Arthur couldn’t do anything but nod as Gwaine handed him a piece of bread and Arthur stuffed in his mouth. “We’re going to get them out of there.” He said, and Arthur nodded again, because _finally_ there was someone he knew that he could trust, and it was the one person Arthur had thought he could never trust again.

By the time Agravaine arrived, Gwaine and Arthur were talking about Arthur’s new bow, pretending as if nothing had happened. No one even mentioned Merlin.

Even though he was exhausted, Arthur wished he had never fallen asleep as Merlin’s face haunted him in his dreams. He was afraid he was going to forget the sweet and caring boy with eyes that shone, and a smile brighter than anything he’d seen.

No one mentioned Merlin the next day, as if everyone had been told not to say anything about. When Arthur asked Gwaine about it, he shook his head. He hadn’t heard anything either. Arthur tried to ask Leon what was going on, but he just said something about everyone being on edge lately with the propos. Arthur gritted his teeth, now even his best friend was lying to him.

Morgana had sat with Gwaine and Arthur at lunch, and whispered to them that Percy and Merlin were going to be okay. Arthur’s eyes widened more than they probably should have by her comforting words, because he wanted to know if there was more than just comfort behind them. Morgana didn’t say anything else, but at least she wasn’t lying to them like everyone else.

Arthur ran into Leon before their strategy meeting and he couldn’t keep it in any longer, he was upset and mad at his best friend for hiding something so important from him.

“You were the one person I was supposed to be able to trust.” Arthur said before he tried to storm off towards the meeting, even though he knew Leon was going in the same direction. It didn’t matter though, Arthur was tired of excuses and lies.

“Penny, I’m sorry.” Leon pleaded as he grabbed Arthur’s arm. “We thought we were protecting you.”

“Who, you or Agravaine?” Arthur asked before biting his bottom lip. He actually felt sick.

“Both I guess.” Leon answered. “I know I shouldn’t have listened to him, but you have to believe that I’m on your side, no matter what side that might be.”

Arthur took a moment to let the words sink in before he took a deep breath. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

Leon shook his head. “I won’t, I promise.” He said. “It was just, people have been whispering ever since they found out that you’re the heir to Camelot, I wasn’t sure you needed another burden on your shoulders.”

“ _Don’t_ do that again.» Arthur repeated, before they headed to the meeting.

It was boring, and useless, and Arthur silently wondered why Gwaine wasn’t there. Maybe the doctors wouldn’t let him.

Then suddenly, while their newest propo was aired throughout the districts, it was interrupted by a special message from Camelot. Arthur’s eyes widened, as Merlin was once again on the screen in front of him, looking probably worse than he had in a long time. Still, there was something in his eyes that Arthur had failed to notice the last time he’d seen him. Like a sparkle of hope. Like the Merlin he knew used to have.

“Arthur.” He said, and Arthur felt his eyes sting by the tears threatening to escape just by the sound of his name.

Then Merlin went silent, as if he was trying to figure out what to say. Arthur didn’t know how to react to that, since he knew that everything the boy told them were staged. That it was all something the Court had put in front of him and forced him to read out loud.

“Arthur.” He said once again, before he glanced around the room he was in. It seemed like he caught sight of whatever he was looking for, before he turned his attention back to the camera. “Don’t trust anyone.” He said, and Arthur wanted to yell and scream at Merlin to ask him what he had meant. Because that wasn’t rehearsed, he could tell by the scrambling happening around the young boy. “They know where you are, they’re coming for you!”

Then there was more scrambling, people shouting, and them Merlin was grabbed with a blow to the head, blood pouring, and as everything went black on the screen, Arthur realized he’d was screaming.

Afterwards, everyone in the bunkers and all of the district was in a slight panic. No one knew what was happening, but everyone was frightened beyond belief. Everyone in charge were discussing what to do with what Merlin had told them, if he was to be trusted, or if they were being played.

Arthur knew the truth, but he was too shaken up to speak up.

It wasn’t until Leon put a hand on his shoulder, that Arthur was able to focus on the task at hand. They were coming for them. He had promised to fight for the people, that was what he had to do. Even if he wanted nothing more than to crawl up into a ball and cry, or storm into Camelot and get Merlin out, that would all have to wait. Merlin knew he needed to lead these people, destiny and all that.

“Merlin wasn’t lying.” Arthur said as he stood up from where he had all but fell to the floor. “We’re in danger, we need to do something.”

“How can you be sure?” Agravaine asked. “Maybe he was trying to smoke us out.”

“We could stay here.” Leon said. “These walls are built to protect us, they aren’t coming in here, not even with the weapons that they might have.”

“What about magic?” Arthur asked. “They’ve used it before, I’ve seen it.”

“It’s true.” Gaius agreed, and Arthur was glad he finally had some back up, even though he still didn’t trust the old man.

“We have no other choice.” Agravaine argued. “We’re going into lockdown mode.”

Arthur really didn’t like the sound of that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone still reading this thing?

«That fucking dragon.»

Arthur didn’t know what else to say as his whole body was struck with fear, one he hadn’t really felt since that day when they had called Morgana’s name at the reaping. Suddenly, he was running, not caring about the mass of frightened people blocking his way, or the way the walls seemed to shake with impact.

He had barely made it down to the deepest levels before Camelot had started attacking. Merlin had been right. Of course he had. Gwaine was there, Gwen and Lancelot were there, his mother, Hunith, he had seen all of their faces, but not his sister’s. Then he had realized what a hassle it must have been trying to get that stupid dragon down with her, and there was no way she was leaving Aithusa.

Arthur’s legs were shaking as he heard guards yelling at him to stop, that the doors were closing soon. He didn’t care, he just ran right past them and headed up the shaking stairs. Another wave hit, and it almost sent him straight down again as he lost his balance. 

“Morgana!” He shouted. “Morgana, where the hell are you?”

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t do anything but ignore the blaring alarm and try to get his feet to move faster and listen for his sister’s voice.

Then he heard a growl. He looked up, but he couldn’t see anyone. “Morgana!”

“Arthur!”

Thank God.

Then that big, white dragon was within his eyesight, and Morgana was trying to push her to move faster. “Are you insane?” He yelled as he met them halfway. Aithusa seemed to understand the danger and moved faster, but Arthur couldn’t really care about that. “Hurry up!”

“I’m sorry!” Morgana pleaded, and she looked scared, as Arthur could barely make out her face in the darkness. Suddenly Leon was there, trying to keep the doors from shutting close in front of them. They barely made it.

They barely made it because Morgana had been such an idiot to after that dragon. Arthur shook his head. They had barely made it because Morgana’s heart was too big and her courage couldn’t even be measured anymore.

“It’s okay.” Arthur said, before Morgana even had the chance to speak. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her close. “It’s okay.” Then he turned to Leon and gave him a firm nod. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Leon answered, just as another wave hit.

It was terrifying to just sit and wait. Arthur held Morgana close, and even urged the dragon to remain calm as debris fell from the ceiling and the lights flickered every time there was another impact. People were so scared they barely even acknowledged her whimpers.

Gwaine just sat there, on the bed opposite of Arthur and Morgana, whispering to himself, looking down at the floor. Arthur had asked him more than once if he was okay, but he had just shushed him. Leon was with his family. Lancelot and Gwen were probably huddled together somewhere. Ygraine was sitting with Hunith, which Arthur found oddly comforting.

Then suddenly, everything stopped.

The lights were back on. A silence filled the room.

“Is it over?” Morgana asked, and Aithusa whimpered once more. Arthur had to agree with the annoying little thing.

“Can’t be.” Arthur replied. “It’s not even morning.”

He stood up from where he was standing, ignoring the way Morgana clutched at his arm. People were whispering, and everyone seemed either confused or relieved. At the corner of his eye, Arthur saw something that he swore he had seen before. A strange light, one that wasn’t’ made with fire or electricity.

“Wait here.” He told Morgana as he pushed himself passed the people and towards the long hallway. Just as he was about to reach the broad doorway, someone stepped out from the shadows, a wicked grin around her lips.

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks.

“Hello, little prince.” She said. “Missed me?”

Arthur didn’t know what to say or do, how had she even gotten in? Magic? Where was Agravaine, Gaius? Those who had been in the control center? Were they dead? Did they know what was going on? Arthur was afraid to even think about it.

“Hate to disappoint.” Arthur answered, trying his best not to show how scared he actually was. Mostly because everyone else in the room were suddenly even more terrified than they had been a few minutes ago, and everyone tried their best to back away from Nimueh. This was what Uther and his court had done, they had made everyone so afraid of magic that most people couldn’t even consider fighting back.

Arthur knew better.

“It was clever, really.” Nimueh said then as she ran her fingers down the frame of the door. “Just trying to wait out the attacks. Sadly for you, not everyone has such a hard time getting into this place.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

Arthur knew that voice, and he was pretty sure he had to force his heart to stop itself from either beating its way out of his chest or stop beating all together. There were several more gasps around the room, and Arthur hadn’t even noticed that Leon and Gwaine had been standing right behind him, right next to Lancelot and Gwen.

Nimueh turned around to see where the voice was coming from and took a few steps back as Merlin came into view.

He looked dreadful. He was soaked in sweat, his now thin hair was plastered to his forehead and he had a slight beard which did nothing to conceal how much his cheekbones were popping out.

Then Nimueh, who also seemed in shocked by the situation suddenly turned around sharply, and Arthur hadn’t even seen the knife in her hand before he had a chance to react. Luckily, someone else did. She was yanked backwards, back into the hallway where Merlin was standing, his eyes glowing, just as beautiful as ever.

Merlin looked at Arthur for just a moment, and he looked so _happy_ for that short second that Arthur didn’t even know what to do. He was about to rush towards him when Merlin raised his hand and suddenly the heavy metal doors closed in his face.

“What?” Arthur stammered out as he hurried over to the door and tried to open it, just as he heard noises of a fight from the other side. “Merlin!”

“What happened?” Gwaine asked, as he joined him in trying his best to open the door, even though it seemed sealed shut.

“He’s trying to protect me.” Arthur replied, as a million thoughts were going through his mind all at once. Merlin was alive. Merlin was back. He was right _there_. But he was weak, and Nimueh was strong and there was no way in hell he was going to let Merlin die. Not now, not like this.

There was a loud crash on the other side of the door.

“Don’t!” Someone said. “She’ll kill us all!”

“We have to do something, he just saved us!” Someone else argued.

“Can he win?”

That voice he recognized, it was Leon.

“I don’t know.”

“He’s a traitor!”

“That’s my son you’re talking about.”

Arthur turned around to see an infuriated Hunith standing there, facing someone Arthur didn’t even recognize. Hunith was gritting her teeth and clenching her fist, and Arthur couldn’t even blame her if she decided to take a swing at the other woman.

Another loud blast, and then the noises stopped. Arthur felt his breath hitch as Hunith looked up and locked eyes with Arthur. He just kept staring at her as he heard the door opening behind him. He couldn’t look around, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t do anything but try to get a read on Hunith’s face as she saw whoever was standing behind her.

A sob. She covered her mouth. Arthur still couldn’t breathe. Then she ran straight past him, and Arthur had no choice but to follow her movement.

She flung her arms around him. Around Merlin. He was alive. Arthur could breathe again.

Merlin wasn’t hugging her back, but he wasn’t pushing her away either, instead he just seemed to stand there, completely frozen as he stared at Arthur.

Everyone started whispering again, some of them were scared of Merlin, but most of them seemed relieved that it was him standing there instead of Nimueh. Hunith let go of Merlin and cupped his face in her hands, and then realized that Merlin hadn’t taken his eyes off Arthur. She turned around and nodded her head at him, probably gesturing for Arthur to move or at least say something.

Neither of them said a word, but someone else did.

“Percy?”

Arthur finally tore his eyes away from Merlin’s to look at Gwaine, who looked like he was about to have another breakdown. He looked back to Merlin, desperate to see what the answer might be. Merlin would never have left Percy there. Right?

Then Merlin just walked away, back into the hallway. Arthur and Gwaine both followed without saying a word, like it was the only possible reaction. They rounded the corner just as Merlin opened the door that led to the stairway with just the flick of his hand.

“Come on.” He said with a raspy voice, and suddenly, there he was.

Percival didn’t look as bad as Merlin, not physically at least. He was a lot smaller than last Arthur had seen him, and his eyes gave away no emotion other than insecurity. That all changed though, when he looked up to see a grinning Gwaine looking at him.

“Gwaine!” Percival said and suddenly his smile was as bright as Arthur had ever seen it as Gwaine ran into his arms. Gwaine was kissing his entire face, from his eyebrows to his cheeks, to his chin. Arthur almost cried.

Then he saw Agravaine, Gaius and the rest of the people in charge make their way inside as well.

“Where is she?” Agravaine asked, and it wasn’t until then that Arthur realized that Nimueh was nowhere to be seen, neither alive or dead.

Merlin quietly nodded towards one of the walls that were filled with burn marks. Okay, that was just slightly terrifying. Merlin looked down at his shoes then, as if he was so ashamed of what he had done that he couldn’t even look anyone in the eye. “It’s alright, boy.” Gaius said as he put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin barely acknowledged him.

Agravaine didn’t say anything else as he made his way into bunkers, probably to inform everyone of what had just happened. Probably a good idea, since Arthur had no clue.

Merlin turned around to look at Arthur then, and then tears were welling up in his eyes as he choked out an “I’m sorry, Arthur.”

“What?” Arthur asked, because he couldn’t understand what Merlin could possibly be sorry for. Arthur was the one who should be sorry, he was the one who had promised himself every day to get Merlin out of that place and he hadn’t even made a real effort.

“I think you were right, all that time ago.” Merlin said then, still crying. Gwaine stood with his arms around Percival’s waste as the two of them also tuned in on what Merlin was saying. “Magic is nothing but evil.” He sobbed out as he turned to look at the scorch marks once again. Then he broke down completely as he fell to the ground, sobbing.

“No, no, no.” Arthur said as he rushed over to Merlin as fast as his shaky legs could carry him. He wrapped him up in his arms, that tiny boy with bones sticking out. The most precious man in the whole of the universe. Arthur was crying too, as he brushed Merlin’s sweaty hair away from his forehead and kissed it softly. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“I was supposed to protect you.” Merlin whispered, and Arthur cupped his face and forced Merlin to look at him.

“Hey, you did, okay?” Arthur reassured him. “You always have, it’s okay. I should have gotten you out from there, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m just as bad as them.”

Arthur wasn’t sure who Merlin was talking about, but he knew now more than ever that there wasn’t a bad bone in Merlin’s body.

“No, you’re not.” Arthur replied, his voice stern but reassuring. “You’re _good_ , better than most of us.”

Then he heard a growl behind him, and while still cupping Merlin’s face in his hands, he turned around to see that they had a small audience of viewers. Lancelot was there, holding onto Gwen tightly, both of them with tears in their eyes, Morgana looked close to tears as well as she carefully petted Aithusa’s head. The dragon seemed more interested in Merlin than her touch though, as she growled again.

“We’re glad you’re back, Merlin.” Lancelot said then, with a firm nod.

Merlin didn’t reply, and suddenly Aithusa was bouncing towards the two of them. Arthur held up a hand to try to stop her, as he didn’t want her to scare Merlin, but Merlin just smiled sadly as the dragon all but jumped him.

“Hello, there.” He said. “You’ve gotten so big.”

Arthur didn’t know what to say to that either, so instead he just brought his hand to the back of Merlin’s neck and leaned in slightly to kiss the bridge of Merlin’s nose. It was going to be okay. It had to be okay now. 


End file.
